Precious Moments
by Lia Faile
Summary: Mother Julia muses on the love of her life and the father of her child.


**Precious Moments**

by

Lia Faile

~*~

**Author's Note: This story take place approximately 2 years after Eden Advance reaches New Pacifica.**

~*~ 

Julia looked up at the sound of the main door of the cabin opening. "Oh good," she thought "he's back." He walked in and gave her a boyishly sheepish grin that asked her to forgive his long absence. Her own smile lite up her face at the sight of him. How could she ever stay mad at him? He came forward and stood at her side after receiving her welcoming smile. She noticed that his hands were hidden behind his back. She tried to lean over and see what he was concealing. Playfully he twisted his body to foil her attempts at peeking. A soft feminine chuckle bubbled up from her throat. He always could put her in touch with her inner child and make her feel delight and wonder in ways she thought denied to her by the manner of her conception. He'd taught her that chromtilts could feel joy, laughter, and love. As well as be deserving of such things.

Tiny gurgles of protest brought her attention back to the baby suckling at her breast. Gently she once more resumed rocking and humming a soft lullaby to their son. One hand reached out and affectionately stroked the baby's cheek. Gazing at his hand, she was still amazed that such strength and tenderness could exist in the same appendage. Her face flushed as memories of their last lovemaking came rushing back unbidden. Yet those same loving hands that could caress her to the brink of ecstasy and had helped her bring their child into this new world could become deadly to those that would harm his friends or family.

His other hand stole forward presenting her with his prize. It was a pale pink and white orchid like flower. A new one for her collection. She would study it for its potential medical uses and then carefully harvest its seeds for future cultivation. Whether as medicine for the body or for the soul, the flower would have a place here in New Pacifica. She sniffed the fragrant bloom. "Thank you. It's lovely." She whispered softly so not to disturb the baby. His eyes twinkled at her praise. He tucked the stem of the flower behind her ear then ran his fingers through her hair and stroked the outline of her cheek and chin before returning his loving gaze back to his son.

His son. She remembered how after he'd overcome the shock of the news, he'd whooped and danced in the middle of the half built colony. She had been so worried that he wouldn't have been pleased. That he would find it too restraining, yet fatherhood suited him. He took to it like a Terrian to the earth. She had gone totally natural for their child. No drugs, no gene testing or manipulations. She even opted for breast feeding over bottles. Her children would know the touch of human warmth not cold sterile laboratories. She wanted their children to grow up to achieve their own personal destinies not what others mapped out for them.

He'd promised when the baby was old enough, he would let them explore the planet with him via the spider caves they'd found shortly after reaching New Pacifica. Devon had been against any use of the caves because of the inherent danger. But he thrived on adventure and needed to indulge in his wanderlust occasionally. Besides, some of his discoveries had proven invaluable. She knew what he had given up to stay on with her at the colony. He was use to coming and going as he pleased, answering to no one. A loner at heart. much like she herself was. These little excursions of his gave them both the breathing room they needed. And the reunions were always sweet and fiery.

The others had tried to dissuade her from marrying him. They felt he was merely caught up in the passion of the moment and would soon grow weary of her and disappear. None had been more vocal than Walman. He'd even gone so far as disrupting the wedding ceremony. She didn't hold it against him though. She knew he harbored feelings for her and was worried that her heart would end up broken. Everyone now accepted that they were a permanent couple.

Guiltily she thought back to their first encounters. How she had snubbed him and hurt him with her harsh words and deeds. When all he had wanted to do was love her. He never mentioned those early days, not even when they did occasionally exchange heated words. And he was always the first one to apologize, even when it was her that owed him the apology. He was always showering her with little presents and tokens of affection. Nearly everyday seemed like Christmas. It was like he single handedly meant to eradicate every empty, unhappy moment in her life and replace it with a joyous memory.

The baby was wide awake now, kicking and cooing with the secure happiness only babies can know. A line of drool dribbled down the baby's chin and Julia lovingly wiped it up. Like father, like son. She was so happy. Her life was perfect now. There was nothing she lacked or wanted. Gazing into the dark beady brown eyes of her husband, she reached out and wiped his saliva coated chin and nose before placing a soft kiss on his lips. What had she *ever* seen in that pilot, what's-his-name??

The End

**Alonzo fans, please don't send any death threats. This story was meant in good fun only!**


End file.
